Work As One Team
by AngelCat93
Summary: The Planeteers recount how they planned out their rescue plan to Captain Planet and Gaia. What happened in their story? And how well did the planning go? Set a few hours after the episode "Deadly Ransom". Please rate and review.


_**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a Captain Planet related fic. I tried my hardest to keep the characters in character. I hoped you all liked this. Please rate and review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, the Planeteers or any other characters mentioned. All characters belong to Ted Turner. I only own the fic.**_

* * *

The day was over and nighttime soon fell on Hope Island. All was well and everything was calm and peaceful. The Planeteers were resting comfortably in their huts. This time of relaxation was something that they'd been wanting all day. Honestly they deserved it. After all they had experienced something that they never thought would happen. Just a few hours ago, Dr. Blight and Duke Nukem captured their close friend, Captain Planet, and held him for ransom. The Planeteers had to figure out a way to save their friend without their powers. Of course they were relieved when Captain Planet was safe but now they were exhausted from the day's ordeal. Gaia, the Spirit of Earth, could tell just how tired the Planeteers were. After all, a mother knows her children and she knew just how worried they were. She was worried as well but she tried her best to remain strong. Gaia decided to check on how her Planeteers were doing. She knew they'd probably be fine but after the day's events she felt like she would make sure they were alright. She walked to where the Planeteers' huts were. When Gaia got closer to the humble living quarters, she noticed that they were empty. She was a bit surprised to see her Planeteers walking towards her.

"What's wrong Planeteers?" Gaia asked in a concerned tone.

She thought the Planeteers would be too tired to walk about. She figured something must still be bothering them.

"We couldn't sleep." Gi said.

"Yeah I guess we were still thinking about what happened today." Wheeler added.

Gaia nodded with a soft and understanding look on her face. "I know. Today's ordeal must have been hard on all of you."

As Gaia was speaking she suddenly felt power emitting from the Planeteers' rings. It seemed like the Planeteers weren't the only ones suffering from insomnia.

"Planeteers, could you summon Captain Planet, please?" Gaia asked gently.

The Planeteers didn't question Gaia's request. They knew that when she had a request like this it was for good reason. The five teens summoned the eco-hero without hesitation. Within seconds Captain Planet was standing next to everyone. He greeted Gaia and the Planeteers and thanked them for summoning him. It became very apparent that he had something on his mind. The youngest Planeteer, Ma-Ti, took note of this.

"Captain Planet are you alright?" Ma-Ti asked.

Captain Planet looked to the Planeteers. "...I was thinking about today's events...I thought I lost all of you...And in my weakened state I couldn't reach out to all of you..." He replied in a manor that was unlike his usual upbeat personality.

The Planeteers were silent for a few minutes. They looked at Captain Planet with apologetic looks on their faces.

Gaia placed a gentle hand on Captain Planet's shoulder. "...It must have been frightening to witness that. Even though I knew of the plan, I was still worried as well." She replied.

"We're just glad that you are ok." Linka added moving a bit closer to where Captain Planet was standing. The other four moved closer to him. Gaia and the Planeteers were now surrounding him. Captain Planet could feel the love emanating from his friends. There was a small silence amongst them. The silence didn't last for long as there was something still on his mind.

"I'm curious. How did you come up with your plan to rescue me?" Captain Planet asked. He knew he could probably figure it out himself but he wanted to hear his team's side of the story.

Wheeler scratched the back of his head. "Well where do we begin? Kwame do you want to start?" He asked

Kwame nodded. "Well I guess we'll start from when we escaped from the avalanche." He started. Captain Planet and Gaia listened intently as the Planeteers recounted the day's events.

* * *

Upon Wheeler's suggestion, the Planeteers attempted to break into Blight and Nukem's hideout and attack them head on. This decision, however, alerted the eco-villains of the Planeteers' presence. As a result Blight's computer assistant, MAL, sent an avalanche to chase them off.

The avalanche was chasing the Planeteers. They were going as fast as their skis could carry them. They were trying desperately not to let the oncoming mountain of snow catch up to them. Suddenly Kwame spotted a gorge that was fast approaching.

"Look we're coming to a gorge!" Kwame said alerting the group of the oncoming danger.

"Juuuuuuuuuuuuump!" Wheeler shouted to the group.

The five Planeteers jumped over the gorge hoping that they would make it across in one piece. Thankfully they did indeed make it across. However one Planeteer was not happy about the failed rescue attempt.

"I told you your plan wouldn't work!" Linka yelled angrily. She was pointing her finger at Wheeler.

"At least I did something besides talk!" Wheeler yelled back.

"Exactly! You set off the alarm!" Linka angrily retorted back.

"Oh so now it's all my fault? If I had some help, it would have been different!" Wheeler replied shoving his words in Linka's face.

Wheeler and Linka said no more to each other. They crossed their arms and stood so that they weren't facing each other. Suddenly Gaia's image appeared in the sky.

"Look it's Gaia!" Kwame exclaimed pointing to the sky. All the Planeteers looked where Kwame was pointing.

"Planeteers, what's going on here?" Gaia asked in a stern voice.

Ma-Ti put his hand on his chest. He spoke in an apologetic tone. "Gaia, I am afraid we let you down this time."

"No, you haven't! But you must remember, blaming each other is a waste of time. The only thing that matters is changing what's wrong. To rescue Captain Planet, you must stop blaming each other and start working together. The power is yours!" Gaia replied. She vanished from their sights after she finished speaking.

Ma-Ti turned to face the group. "Gaia is right! We must stop saying it is someone else's fault."

Wheeler turned back around to face his fellow Planeteer. "Sorry, Linka." He said.

Linka looked at Wheeler. "Me too." She replied in kind manner.

Gi stepped forward and addressed the group. "Let's put our heads together! I know we can come up with a plan to rescue Captain Planet!"

The Planeteers high fived one another. After their group high five, they entered the Geo-Cruiser. They soon got to work on developing their rescue plan. The Planeteers sat in the Geo-Cruiser. They had paper and pencils to help them plan out their rescue.

"Ok, so how exactly do we go about rescuing Cap?" Wheeler asked. He had his arm casually resting on the seat he was sitting in.

"Hm, well as I said before, I think it would be best if we sneak into Blight and Nukem's hideout. That way we can rescue Captain Planet while their defenses are down." Linka explained.

The Planeteers all nodded. They all agreed that having the element of surprise on their side was the best route to take. "Ok so we're all in agreement that we'll sneak into the hideout. But what will we hide in so Dr. Blight and Duke Nukem don't see us?" Gi asked.

The five of them thought about this question that had now arose. After a bit Wheeler snapped his finger signaling that he had an idea. "I know. We could hide in the lead containers that are supposed to hold the nuclear waste." He said.

"But if we hide in the lead containers, won't it be a little cramped for us?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Don't worry little buddy. If the plan goes well, we shouldn't be in the containers for long." Wheeler replied.

"Hold on Wheeler. I don't disagree with hiding in the containers but what if Blight and Nukem discover us hiding sooner than we want?" Gi asked.

"Da and what do we do so that Dr. Blight and Duke Nukem do not suspect us at all?" Linka added.

"Oh man. I didn't think of that." Wheeler replied sounding a little discouraged.

There was a long silence as the Planeteers were thinking over the new problems that had arose. The silence seemed like it would go on forever until Kwame came up with an idea.

"Here's an idea that I think may work. What if we put the containers on a platform. Next we'll tie the platform to the bottom of the Geo-Cruiser. After that we'll get in the lead containers and hide in them. Finally we'll control the Geo-Cruiser from inside the containers." Kwame explained.

"That's a good idea. And I've got the perfect device that we can use to control the Geo-Cruiser." Gi said walking over to the tool compartment. She pulled out a small remote control.

"Oh yeah. We can use that remote control to pilot the Geo-Cruiser." Wheeler added with a nod of his head.

During this conversation, Ma-Ti was writing the entire plan down on paper. As he was reading over the entire plan, the youngest Planeeteer had a question about one more thing.

"What if Dr. Blight and Duke Nukem do not hold up their end of the bargain? " Ma-Ti asked.

"That is an issue. We all know how Blight and Nukem are. More than likely they will not hold up their end of the bargain." Kwame replied.

Wheeler spoke up again. "Then we'll just have to act like we've given up. We'll let those two think they've beaten us and then we'll surprise them when they least expect it." He explained.

"That will actually work really well in our rescue plan. We'll keep the element of surprise on our side for sure." Linka replied. She was genuinely impressed with the idea that Wheeler had come up with.

"So are we ok with the rescue plan?" Gi asked. The Planeteers nodded in response to Gi's question.

The Planeteers ran through their plan once before setting it into motion. The five of them felt confident with the plan that they had come up with. Even though there was arguing in the beginning the team pulled through. The Planeteers gave each other one last high five before putting their rescue plan into action.

* * *

"And that is how we came up with the plan to rescue you Cap." Wheeler said finishing the story.

"Of course you already know what happened after that." Gi added.

Captain Planet sighed a bit. He remembered all too well what Blight and Nukem put him through. It was hard to forget. The way he couldn't contact the Planeteers because of his weakened state hurt him greatly. He hoped that he wouldn't ever have to experience something like this ever again. Captain Planet looked at the Planeteers.

"Thank you again for helping me out back there, Planeteers." Captain Planet said. He was truly grateful that he could call the Planeteers his friends.

"You're welcome Captain Planet." Kwame replied with a smile.

"As tough as things got, I'm glad that we did not give up." Linka said.

Ma-Ti nodded in response to Linka's statement. "And most importantly, we worked as a team even though we had our differences." He replied with a smile.

Gaia smiled warmly at the Planeteers. "You were faced with quite the obstacle today. But you were able to overcome it as a team. I'm proud of you Planeteers."

The Planeteers smiled back at her. Everyone spent some time just casually chatting with one another. After a little bit, the Planeteers bid Gaia and Captain Planet good night and returned to their huts. Gaia and Captain Planet stood in front of the Planeteers' huts. Gaia turned to Captain Planet.

"If you want to return to the Earth, you can. I'll keep a watch over them." Gaia said firmly.

Captain Planet turned to Gaia. "I will return to the Earth but tonight I'll watch over them for just awhile longer." He replied.

Gaia nodded and firmly took Captain Planet's hand in hers. "Since you weren't able to contact them earlier, I can understand why you want to watch over them tonight." She replied.

Captain Planet nodded in response to Gaia's statement. The two of them continued to watch over the Planeteers as they slept. Gaia looked to the Planeteers' huts and then back to Captain Planet. She gripped his hand a little tighter. Gaia looked to the sky and watched the stars a for a little bit. She thought to herself: _They are my team...They are my friends...They are...my family. I am proud of them. I will protect them and make sure that they are safe and sound_.

* * *

 _ **END**_

 _ **And done. Again I tried my hardest to keep these characters in character. For my first Captain Planet related fic, I'm proud with how this turned out. And I hope you all enjoyed this story as well. :)**_


End file.
